I Love You Forever and Always
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: After Suvivor Series John knew what he had to do and Randy was taking it so badly. John had to do something to make Randy quit blaming himself and quit crying.


**Survivor Series **

Randy's and Wade's match was next, John was nervous, he knew it was either going to be Wade winning by Nexus hurting Randy backstage or the Nexus doing something to himself. Randy didn't have a chance to retain his belt, but with John as a ref anything could happen.

John was protecting Randy from Nexus so he could at least have a little fight in him before the dogs got him later and because he loved Randy and didn't want to see him hurt. "John, where's Randy?" Wade asked. "Wade, how in the hell should I know? Remember, I am Nexus, Randy doesn't want anything to do with me." "True, Cena, but if we do find out you are with him, you will be a dead man. A dead man I tell you." "Well I am already being treated like shit anyways so." "Come on boys let's go find Orton ourselves."

John ran to Randy and told him they were coming for him. "John, please calm down. It will be ok. Buddy why are you trying to help me for?" "Shit Randy we been friends for so long you know.." "There he is!" Heath said to Wade. John dove in front of Randy. "Wade back up, in less than 5 minutes you will be out there with Randy." "John I am warning you." Wade said. "I am the ref and you just can't win by cheating, you have to win fair and square, that won't be hard will it?" John laughed as Wade got angry and told the crew to back off.

Randy came out first on the match and John watched as he got in the ring to make sure Nexus wasn't coming out. Ding-Ding. Damn it the stupid GM. John said to himself. Michael started to say "And I quote" John pulled a Jericho and said "Michael, just read the damn thing and hurry up." Michael got aggravated and said that Nexus was banned from ringside. Wade came out next and gave a grin to John and mouthed, I better win.

20 minutes in the match Randy was winning and it kind of made John's heart pound with happiness, it was finally happening, Wade getting what he deserves. Randy hit the RKO on Wade and John counted 1...2...3.. Randy won, but also John was fired, John didn't care at least now Wade didn't have the belt. John got the belt and gave it to Randy, Randy drawed him into a hug and the whole arena awed it was the first time they seen Randy and John hug. "You own it Rand, wish you the best." Randy laid a hand on John chest and John melted.

They were walking backstage and Randy was on the verge of tears. "Thanks John, I wish you didn't have to go." "I wish I didn't either, please Rand, don't cry, these 9 years here has been great! Even before here when we were in OVW it was great." "Damn it John, I hate to lose you." "Randy, don't talk that way, you won't, we have twitter, and phones." "It won't be the same. John, I want to tell you something." "Randy, please don't make a big deal out of this. It will be alright. Come on Champ please don't cry anymore." Randy cried more when John said Champ, now he would never hear that corny line "The Champ is Here" anymore from his best friend. "John, please let me tell you something." "No, Rand, you had a rough night all you need is some sleep." "Can I share with you please?" "Always Rand!''

John and Randy went back to John's room, John tucked Randy in on his side of the bed and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well Champ." John got in on the other side of the bed and heard a whimper from Randy and turned to face him. "Rand, what's wrong?" John asked. "You're leaving and if I didn't win tonight you would still be here." John wiped the tears that were falling from Randy's eyes. "Shh, I told you it will be alright, you're shaking." John pulled Randy closer and kissed his lips. "Rand, I love you forever and always, please don't blame yourself for me getting fired, it is better this way. The one I love and always will won tonight and I am so glad." "John, I love you so much, and I will miss you. I have never been in love with someone like I have been with you. I thought this was only a friendship thing but over the years it grew and grew until I couldn't hold it in any longer..." "I know baby, we love one another." Randy finally stopped crying after 3 hours and the shakes settled down a bit. "John, can you please say the Champ is here one last time?" Randy choked. "Babe, please quit torturing yourself, but I will do this for you and you only. THE CHAMP IS HERE!" Randy just exploded with tears and the shakes got even worse, Randy could hardly breathe because he was crying so hard. John picked Randy up and took him to the bathroom, John sat Randy in the hot water that was in the tub and tried to calm him down. "John...please...don't...go" John tried to keep it together, he knew what he was going to do next week, beat the hell out of Wade for doing this to Randy. John laid a hot washcloth over Randy's face and started to trace over the fresh bruises that his lover had gotten that night. "Baby, just breathe, don't get sick crying over me. I love you Rand and I will never be that far away." John tenderly washed over his lover and massaged him good, and the next thing John heard from Randy was a peaceful snore. John lifted Randy out of the hot water and laid him on the bed and when he got into bed, he laid Randy on his chest.

**Monday Morning**

John woke up and looked down on his chest, his lover was still sleeping, he had a hard night. John just laid there until Randy woke up, John then captured Randy's lips into a sweet kiss. "I love you Rand, did you sleep well?" "I did once I laid here." Randy kissed John's chest. "Come on baby, we have to get ready for Raw and I have to get ready for my speech." John felt water on his chest and looked down, "Oh Randy, baby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." "I...thought...it..was...a...nightmare." "I, babe, it was no nightmare, I get to say my farewell tonight and you have the rematch." "I don't give a damn if I lose the belt, I will miss you so much babe." "Shh, let's go get coffee."

John and Randy walked hand in hand to the cafe they were meeting everyone at. "Hey, Randy, you don't look well." Ted said. Randy hissed at him and John said, "Please Ted, everyone leave Rand alone, he is sad about me leaving." Those words brought more tears to Randy's eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Randy." "He forgives you Ted, please just don't bring it up again." John hugged Randy and kissed his lips, everyone knew what John and Randy had for one another. They all smiled and Natalya started to cry thinking about how Randy will feel after tonight. She felt John come up behind her and hugged her, "You know I can't stay away long, watch after my baby will you?" "Anything for you John."

The TV suddenly got loud in the cafe and the commercial brought the tears back to Randy, it was the promo that John had to choose which road he was going to take on Survivor Series. "Someone please shut the TV off." John yelled, the room was quiet all except Randy's cries. Everyone was trying to calm Randy down but he wouldn't stop. "I will see yall all tonight, I need to take baby home and calm him down." Ted helped Randy get up so John could get a grip on him to pick him up. Randy was shaking worse than he was the night before, John didn't know if he was up for a rematch but he had to.

In the hotel room, John laid Randy on the bed and took his clothes off from him to put him in the hot water just like he did before. Randy hadn't stop crying or shaking since they left the Cafe. "Come on babe, just lift your arms up." Randy did as he was told and the shirt came off and the next thing he could remember was the boiling hot water hitting his skin. "AHHH" John knew that this was going to calm him down for awhile, but they still had 7 hours before the show started, it was going to be a long day.

RAW Arena

The last 18 hours were very painful for John to watch but now was going to be more heartbreaking, when he had to go out and say his farewell. Randy was going to be in the back breaking down and he wouldn't have anyone around. John was going to fix that he went to talk to Morrison and Ted. "Hey guys, my farewell is going to be in 30 minutes I need you 2 go to Randy's aide you understand?" "Yes, we will.'' Morrison said holding on to Ted. "John I know I haven't been the best of friend to you but I am going to miss you." "I am going to miss you too Teddy."

John had Randy in his lap when Raw started and they were backstage. "Damn Michael Cole, having to replay what happened last night." Randy buried his head in John's chest as John rubbed his back. "Baby, we don't have to watch this, I have a better idea." "John, you have to go out in 30 mins you can't calm me down with a bath." John rubbed Randy through his pants and Randy moaned. "See, this isn't a bath." John picked Randy up and laid him on the couch and laid on top of him. "Babe, this isn't a goodbye tonight, I will always be with you." John unzipped Randy's pants and pulled them down to his knees. "Oh John, please take me, I want you." John knew what he was going to do later on but right now was just a little taste for what was to come. John took Randy in his mouth and sucked him and sent vibrations up Randy. "Oh...John..." Randy has never had this done to him and he sure hasn't given it to anyone before. It was a feeling Randy has never felt before.  
John stopped after awhile and Randy pouted, "Johnny, please more." "I'm sorry babe, but I have to get ready." John nibbled at Randy's neck and kissed him deep.

John was getting ready and Josh came backstage to interview Randy. "Randy what do you think of John Cena getting fired tonight?" there was the words again, Morrison and Ted rushed to Randy if he need to fall apart they would be there. "Josh, we might not have been the best of friends with our characters but I respect the hell out of him and we are the best of friends and more outside our characters and I am going to miss him so..." "Thank you Randy" Josh hurried out and Morrison and Ted helped Randy get seated and tried to calm him down. "Shit, he is shaking and crying so much, what did Cena say that helped him?" "Bath, Ted, Hot bath, now." Morrison said. They got Randy to the bathroom and in the tub and it helped for now. "Thanks yall, why do people want to bother me while I am going through a tough time?" "Just calm down Rand, I know, shh." Ted said rubbing his back while Morrison rubbed his shoulders.

John was in the ring now giving his farewell, everyone in the arena was heartbroken to see John come out. "I am so blessed to have been in this company for 9 years, I love every single fan out there, if it wasn't for yall I wouldn't been able to be where I am at today. I would like to thank you. Last night I called the match straight down the middle, I knew the rules of the game. If Randy won I would be fired, if Wade won I would be released. I made it down the right road and I am glad with what happened. To my coworkers, I will miss you all so very much we have been like family. I like to personally thank Randy Orton, buddy, I like to thank you because you are the one who has always been there for me when all my world has been crashing down. When I felt like I couldn't go on anymore, you were there with me. It's the right time to say this and everyone shouldn't be shocked to hear that I am gay and Randy is my lover, I hated to step out here and give  
this farewell I didn't think it was going to be so soon. I am going back to my family, and meet my new niece Shelby and my mom is going to have her baby home for her birthday and money can't even buy that. I have a warning for Wade Barrett if you keep on taking shortcuts it going to get you when you least expected it. And once again thank yall for letting idiots like me to come out to do what I love the most. Never Give Up. I love yall." John started to walk backstage and the tears had hit, but he wasn't going to let them get to him, he had to take care of his lover.

Ted and Morrison hurried to get John, Randy had cried so much and shook until he passed out and wasn't waking up. John ran to get Randy, he took him to the bathtub and splashed water all over his face. "John...please...don't..." "Randy you need to stop, please I am not going nowhere without you." "I love you John." John got Randy out of the tub and helped him get ready, he had a match next. "Ted, Morrison, thank yall so much for helping him, I know it wasn't easy." "Ha, 7 hot baths, but it was easier than what you had to do." Morrison hugged John with tears coming down his face. "Please Morrison, quit crying. I had enough crying to last forever, please no more."

Randy was walking out to fight Wade, he was still miserable and didn't feel like fighting anyone. John told him to watch for nexus but Randy didn't hear him. Randy was half way to the ring when he felt his leg go out from under him, they attacked, Wade giving orders and laughing. Everyone was chanting John's name but John didn't come out. Wade finally ordered the group to leave because the damage was done to Randy. Randy was limping and got in the ring to fight Wade. Wade had him down for the most of the match, Wade did wasteland and the ref was on the count of 2 when John pulled the ref out and AA'd Wade. He helped Randy to his feet and gave him a kiss, then the group started to come out and John led them away. Wade got up and Randy RKO'd him and retained the belt. His knee was going out he could feel it, then the music of Miz played and Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and Randy was hurting so badly he tried to get Miz on the RKO but Miz  
countered and won the belt. Randy was in pain so bad and was on the steps balled over in pain. The camera's shut down and John came out and got him in his arms and took him to the back.

"Baby, I am so sorry this happened. Can you move your knee?" "Barely, oh god I am going to miss you." "Please don't start, I have something to tell you." "What?" "I am going to tell you again that I will be here and I love you forever and always." "What are you trying to say to me babe?" "I talked to McMahon and told him about us and you have these cries and shakes no one can control but me and he said that John Cena is fired but Juan Cena is just starting. Babe I love you." "I love you too, can you show me how much?" "Oh Rand, your leg?'' "Fuck my leg, I want my lover to fuck me so much I can't walk straight."

John took Randy back to the hotel and started to undress both of them. "Randy, this is the first time I topped, I might not be good." "Babe, I have never done this or have any one done this to me so you are my first and you are going to take it." "I love you Randy." "I love you too, John Juan Cena." "The Champ is Here so get ready!" John lubed his fingers up and stuck one inside Randy and Randy screamed and moaned. John kissed him so hard that the pain wouldn't be that bad. Soon Randy wanted more and more, so John stuck 2 inside. "Oh...babe...don't...want...fingers...I...want...you.." John lubed his self up and aligned himself with Randy and slowly went in, Randy love the pain and pleasure he was feeling and wrapped his legs around John's waist and went further in. John cried out and Randy just went in more and more. John trusted harder in Randy and finally found the stop, he hit it several times making Randy go crazy. Randy released first on John and John came inside of his lover. "Babe, this is the best...in...my..life." John tried to breathe coming out of Randy. "Oh babe, I want you to be the only one to do that to me." "I told you babe, that I will love you forever and always and I am not letting you go or be alone ever again." they shared a real long deep kiss before heading to the tub to wash each other off. 


End file.
